customslizerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lord Grimlock
Hey! Hey Beta, it's Oonie, yep i'm heeeere! Thanks for inviting me, and I know a guy that is just as into Slizers as you are. I f I can convince him to, he may join. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 00:02, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, may I suggest you change the background color, the white is sort of distracting. Also, you may want to talk to DeltaStriker on CHFW, he can help because he runs the Biomech wiki, for Bionicle, HF, and Slizers. So if we don't get enough users here, we can always transfer what we make here to there. The background, the pic of Millenium is cool, but the white sort of covers it. Not sure, maybe a green or red. Looks like it's off to a good start, i've never helped a brand new wiki, so it will be an interesting experience. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 00:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) SLIZERDOMECENTRAL! hey whats up dude idk if u know about me im slizerdomecentral on youtube, i make the slizers live action show and i wanna be staff on this wiki or help in any way ! so here i am at your service Slizerdomecentral (talk) 00:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC)toaelectro about ur admin question yeah i guess you can say that Slizerdomecentral (talk) 02:47, August 11, 2012 (UTC)toa electro Time to start doing stuff Oh, sorry about that, I was busy with a few other things and thought since nobody was here for a while, well, never mind. Anyways, I'll get right on it! But please make corrections if I leave some mistakes. :-P Changes, hmm, well, plenty of pages to be made, but the categories are a good start. One thing though, since the Slizer theme was short lived, it may be hard to write up a thorough story summary. Besides that, it's getting better! Oh, and in reply to the Slizerdome's post above, he created the wiki, but not many people knew about it, but it had potential, so this is like a second chance to him. :-) Update: I added to Blaster, he looks pretty good for a start, hopefully I can add more pics (by the way, if you want actual pics of them, just ask, because I own almost every one). I will try to edit when I can, due to my dedication to the other wikis and youtube (and school around the corner), that may be a bit challenging, but I will add more canon pages at least every week. Thanks for understanding! [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 06:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that, i'm still working on gathering info and pics to add canon articles, but my commitment to this wiki is still faily high. I will try to do what I can, but it could take a while. I will contact Slizerdome and ask if he is willing to come help out more often, but it will be a bit tough finding new members (active ones at that) especially with school starting. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 00:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) All or Nothing Hey Beta, I've been adding and editing articles left and right. I am almost finished with the regions, then I will start on the canon Slizers, then even further along, maybe some banners and stuff. Hopefully Slizerdome and I can jump-start the number of visitors. Anyways, I'm not begging, but if you promote me to admin, I can personally work on the banners and such, but not for a while, so it's alright for now. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 00:21, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, thank you, I fully respect your decision. I will create the rest of the regions, but it will take a little time to think of efficient content to fill them with. As I said before, I can start on the individual canon Slizer pages, but as it has unfortunately come to my attention, we're only two guys, and I just don't have that much time to be around here. Inhabitants, not sure about a name for them. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 03:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Ok Beta, I joined. Just don't expect me to be on much, cause I have other wikis to worry about. Read the Manual of Style today! 13:48, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know how you wanted them to be. Read the Manual of Style today! 20:33, September 6, 2012 (UTC) cannon names of regions it took alot but here are the cannon names for everything here are all the sectors names turbo city (home of the turbo slizer) lava sector sub sector (same thing sub sector) ice sector jet resides in the slizer dome but his city is slizer dome central like my name jungle sector or vine-ara it was still inconclusive wether that was the real name or not (rock sector) is onyx plains (electric sector) thunder city Why are half the canon Slizers deceased exactly?--ABSTAINER14 (talk) 04:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I know Brickipedia isn't the best source, but it's the best I have. It just says that it blew up the Energy, Rock, and Jungle regions along with some of the Judge dome. Though I think during that time only the other half of the Throwbots, so I guess that could be interpreted as the others dying, and it is fanon, but what exactly would we do if there are some fanons where a character still lives and some where they're not.--ABSTAINER14 (talk) 16:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, I have to ask. Why are color categorys necessary really?--ABSTAINER14 (talk) 18:28, September 15, 2012 (UTC) MUTATIONS! half of the slizers were mutated into one bieng (jet/amazon)= blaster Slizerdomecentral (talk) 17:46, September 18, 2012 (UTC)toaelectro RE:Check it Out! Wow, that is awesome, definitely a great improvement Beta! [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 05:46, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Help with admin-y stuff I can provide any help with administrator type stuff. I've been administering wikis for almost 5 years, so if you need anything, feel free to ask on my talk page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:17, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Anything. MW, policy, what to do when your most active editor decides to conspire against you and your fellow admins (that is always nice), anything. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:16, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::This was on Wikitroid, another wiki I administer. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:22, October 18, 2012 (UTC) On the message you left me saying I could make fanon pages is it fine if a character on a fanon page doesn't have parts from a Slizer set, but instead have parts from Hero Factory or bionicle sets, and be a mutant Slizer? Bane7 (talk) 22:27, November 16, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 I am back! Lord Grimlock, I have come back to serve the Custom Slizer Wiki. First off, I must apoligize for leaving without saying anything, it's been months and I haven't done a thing to help out. With that put aside, I am surprised to find this place in good shape and thriving with more members. So what can I do to help? I am''' Oonie''' 23:10, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Lord Grimlock I need to ask you on tips for MOC building with Slizer sets. please reply. If you have any tips for bionicle MOC bujilding could you please give them to me. Bane7 (talk) 23:01, December 20, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Hey Lord Grimlock I was wondering if we should enable the forum feature on our Wiki if a newbie came and wanted to know about Slizers since the Slizerpedia only has six pages and is closed down. I think we should but it's up to you. PM me your reply. Bane7 (talk) 03:16, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Lord Grimlock I found out that Millennium is actcually named Millenia. I will rename the page so it can have the right name.Bane7 (talk) 16:59, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 I can't figure out how to rename the page Millennium to Millenia which is his real name. Bane7 (talk) 17:03, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Merry Xmas! Merry ChristmasBane7 (talk) 18:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 New banner! Lord Grimlock i've been experimenting and i've got banner for the Wiki! I'll show you the picture when I get a pic of it. Bye! Bane7 (talk) 04:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 I can hope... Ultimatum The Wiki Metru has given us an Ultimatum. We have one month to bring up our activity level or we will be dropped. I know that you are busy, but if each of us contributes a little a day we will be able to raise our activity. So invite your friends, create articles, write stories and post decent blogs. Together we can keep the CSW in the WM. BTW, I am in need of another Admin since TDG has other responsibilities in the WM. So head over to the Requests for Adminship page to vote on the new Admin and a Rollback! DeltaStriker 19:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC)